Eternal Love
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: //Completed//AU SenRu. Fantasy settings.
1. Prologue

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

There was a terrain of immortality – Eternalia in the far away land of the unknown. The land beautiful, covered in lush green grass, the castles magnificent, the flowers dazzling, and pure eternality existed. Nothing grow old, nothing dies. It was said that Eternalia belongs to a family of divinity, escaped from an era of disaster in Kanagawa. The family had since survived and lived there for decades and decades, centuries and centuries. It was the wish of all man to reach Eternalia, for it was believed that if one reaches the terrain, one would gain immortality and enjoy everlasting life in the laps of luxury.

But no one had ever seen the lands themselves. Those who had did not return – alive. The route to Eternalia was filled with snags and traps, cliffs and falls. It was impossible to get across the valleys with roiling lava bubbling away furiously in it, and it was impossible to conquer the mountains that were covered in dark, thorny growth and unknown creatures that lurked within. 

There was this rich man who wanted to get to Eternalia, by means of air transport – in this case, a highly advanced personal helicopter. The helicopter crashed in a typhoon and was swept back to the borders of human land. He never did survive to tell his tales.

Despite that, many still tried to achieve what the people before them had tried to, but all – failed. 

Thus, the untainted land of Eternalia remained so, for decades and decades, centuries and centuries.


	2. Chapter 1

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Get the fuck out of here!" Hollered the furious young man, tossing the stack of proposal across the table, "To destroy a piece of swamp just for a golf course is unthinkable!"

"But Sir," The man tried to argue, "Think of the profits that we will be able to gain."

"No buts! Think of the number of animals and birds that will lose their home when the swamp is filled for the sake of money. Enough said, get OUT!!" The handsome face was contorted in a mask of rage. 

The secretary came in with a mug of tea, "Sir, please take a drink." She whispered quietly. Nobody had ever seen this good-natured boss of theirs flare up like this.

Sendoh Akira – Entrepreneur of the year, had always been an efficient man at work and he was kind to all of his employees. The multi-national company that he controlled had profits rolling in monthly without slowing. To everyone, he was the successful son of wealth and had the looks fit for a model – no, make that "better than a model". His tall strapping figure, not lacking in muscles and grace, captures the sight of men and women of all kinds. A spiky excuse of the hair crowned his head and the others remembered him best for the stunning smiles that he gave everyone at ease. The thick eyebrows, the aristocratic nose, the sensual lips, and the pair of amazingly mesmerizing blue eyes that the Creator could give anyone.

Sendoh relaxed in his seat, and closed his eyes, his cheeks still slightly flushed from the anger. "Ridiculous," he muttered, "To destroy the motherland just for the sake of money." He was well aware of the money that he would be able to earn if a golf course is built in that place, strategically located near the sea and in the back, a huge range of snowy mountains that are easily star tourist attractions. But Sendoh was not some money minded fool who would betray Nature. The materialistic world was just too corrupted, he wondered if he had made the right choice in the beginning. Everyday he sits in that elegant armchair and look out of the sophisticated glass panes, into the acres and acres of industry, which belonged to him. But he never felt any happiness or satisfaction from all that. Instead, he felt empty, frustrated, and perturbed.

Suddenly, he sat up in his seat, a determined look in his face, a decision made.

* * *

Rukawa Kaede strolled through the green lands peacefully, the icy façade never leaving his chiseled features. Here, in the land of Eternalia, he was someone special, loved and respected by the people. He never knew why his father insisted on making him wear female clothes and appear to the world as the Princess of Eternalia, the beautiful Princess Kaede. Nobody suspected his gender, for the delicate milky skin of his seemed like that of a girl's, and the lips gently tinged with a pinkish tone, the long raven hair that fall to the waist and those soul wrenchingly deep Navy blue eyes that looked like the night sky.

He had asked King Anzai about that, and the king merely laughed, "Hohohoho…[A/N: * Sweat *] When time comes, you will know." He went to ask his mother, but the queen gently tipped him off a little, "When time comes, you will meet someone special, and _he_ will be your other half."

And so, Princess Kaede, wondering through the countryside, pondered her future.

The land was undoubtedly beautiful, the people undoubtedly kind, but there seemed to be something lacking, and that thought made him disturbed. _There is something I need to know…what is it?_ Kaede sat down beside the Lake of Eternalia and scooped up some water to drink. The water was cooling and refreshing, and in fact, one of the factors that contributed to the immortality of Eternalia. 

"Kaede! Kaede!" A young girl with double pigtails came running, and she flopped down beside the Princess. "Kaede! Have you seen the new Viscount Sakuragi?"

Kaede shook his head. _Who would bother to look out for a loud-mouthed do-aho like that viscount?_ Haruko blushed prettily, "Sir Sakuragi promised to show me his new pony, but I haven't seen him around recently." The girl was the sister of Baron Akagi who was wholeheartedly loyal to the Royal family. Kaede had grown up with numerous childhood acquaintances, including Haruko, who was quite her (his) best friend.

"Hmm…Kaede, you are still so quiet, didn't you see all those handsome men staring at you dreamily? You are the beauty of their dreams!" Haruko laughed, patting her friend's back.

_Hmph! Wait till they know I'm a guy._ Kaede raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You know, Kaede, you should pay more attention to them, they are dying to know you better. Awww…" Haruko sighed, "I would die to have your looks."

"You are not too bad." Kaede pointed out.

"But not as gorgeous as you are! Look! What did you do to your skin? It's so fair and beautiful and everything…"

"I did nothing." He shrugged again.

"Pre-cisely!"Haruko exclaimed, "You did nothing, and yet you have beautiful features like this!" She pretended to sob in disappointment.

"Quit that." Kaede frowned, rather annoyed. _Beautiful? Beautiful?!_

"Ok, ok," Haruko added hastily, knowing that her friend doesn't like to be flattered like that, "Anyway, I got to find Sir Sakuragi, bye!" She ran off in a fluster of white silk skirts.

Kaede stared blankly at the surface of the clear green lake, trying to figure out what the unrest in his mind was all about.

Suddenly, he rose, his white cloak fanning out behind him, a face set in determination, a decision made.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Both the media and the public were shocked – Young Entrepreneur of the Year, Sendoh Akira had announced the sale of his companies to the government, and retired totally from the world of finances. This action aroused much speculation but yet no one was able to find out why he did that. He seemed to have disappeared totally right after he gave up on everything.

In fact, Sendoh had flown to another country, as far as possible from where he used to be, to escape from it all. He chose a quiet countryside and built a mansion in the place, arranging for locals to send him food every week. After all, he had all the money he needed. It was the perfect life that he had craved for in the cities, tranquil and serene, without the stench of rubbish-chutes or foulness of the vehicle fumes. Everyday, he took strolls in the maple woods and visited the locals in their houses. Life was easy and simple.

* * *

Kaede walked deeper and deeper down the forest trails until he reached a tiny pond in the heart of the woods. He sat down cross-legged and hugged himself tightly. A burst of white-hot flames scattered, and pair of great white wings appeared on his back. "Speak to me, Eternalia." He whispered, standing up. The dark little pond shimmered mysteriously, the moonlight playing across the water lilies…a particular flower amongst it all started to bloom. The petals opened out one by one, unfolding itself with grace and ease. Rukawa closed his eyes as a soft lilac glow shrouded the lily-flower, and exploded into a brilliant series of fireworks. When he opened his eyes again, a lady wearing a light lilac toned gown stood before him. She spoke, her voice a tinkling, silvery whisper, "It's been some time, Kaede."

"Please guide me."

"Your future awaits you, whilst the love of the Maple shall guide you to _him_."

"Who is _he_? Father and Mother spoke of him, but I do not know who."

"When the time comes, you will understand. Let your heart guide you." The lady smiled and kissed Kaede's forehead gently, and sank out of sight.

Under the moonlight, the little pond shimmered mysteriously, and seemed to wink at him, " _Let your heart guide you._"

Kaede frowned – Let my heart…guide me? 

An unknown force lurked within his being. Kaede's eyes flew open – that's the one! His great white wings flapped furiously and he rose to the crown of the trees, and flew out of the woods, away from the place…away from Eternalia. He soared amidst the clouds, fingering the moist white silk like phenomenon, which melts away, at his touch. It was a rare moment of inner quiescence for him, and he suddenly felt _free_. He knew quite well that it was very dangerous for him to leave Eternalia, but this serenity was so much to be enjoyed, he didn't feel like going back.

"My Princess, it's a pleasure to meet you." A soft, dangerous voice came to him.

Kaede spun round, to see a faint figure approaching. It was Minami, General of Eternalia. Kaede bit his bottom lip in frustration, of all people, he had to meet Minami! He had never liked Minami, the man had a strange dark aura that radiated evilness, and one element that repulsed him, was that Minami was actually interested in him, no, her. 

Minami regarded the Princess with lust in his eyes. She looked so fragile, yet so graceful and desirable in that long white gown…and those beautiful wings! The way she bit her lip in nervousness was so cute, he looked on, amused.

Kaede turned round again, "You are dismissed, General Minami." He commanded coolly. "But it is my job to protect my Princess from all harm, and now that we are so far from Eternalia, it would be dangerous."

_It would be dangerous, staying around you._ Kaede thought. He flew off swiftly, ignoring the man who gave chase right away.  "Princess!" Minami shouted in anxiety, a storm is clearly approaching, and it would be very hazardous for them both.

Kaede made his way round an air pocket and his eyes grew wide in shock as a lightning bolt shot towards him…

All went dark.

* * * 


	4. Chapter 3

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

**Chapter 3**

"This is such a wonderful day…aaaaaaaah…" Sendoh stretched lazily on the mat he laid out on the lawn and smiling away like a Cheshire cat. The sun is so warm…the cloud so fluffy…he was closing his eyes sleepily when something came spinning down at him before he could say 'lemons'. The 'thing' landed squarely on him and he let out an agonized "ooufff!" before lamenting on his bad luck of having funny things land on him even as he tried to take a break.

Pushing the 'thing' off him with a little effort, Sendoh took a good look at what it was. It's a lady, he noticed. "How did a girl fall out of the clouds on such a day?" He helped the lady up and let her lean against his shoulder. 

[A/N: Can you imagine it? An unconscious Rukawa sitting between Sendoh's legs, and leaning on Sendoh, head against his shoulders? Drool…]

"Oi…" He patted her face gently, but there was no response from her. 

"Looks like she's real out cold." Sendoh sighed, and picked her up in his arms. Just then, he noticed a huge pair of beautiful white wings on her back. "Oh. My. God." He didn't know that angels really existed. But she felt so solid, just like any human. He took another good look at her face, and drew in his breath sharply. 

He had never seen a lady so ethereal…so unbelievably stunning… Her eyes were closed, he couldn't see the colour of her irises, but those elegant, long eyelashes cast faint shadows on her cheeks, and the high nose that could have been taken for aristocracy. Sendoh gaped at her pink lips, suddenly feeling an urge to kiss her... 

"Baka! What are you doing?" He mentally cursed himself, "The angel's in trouble, and you are trying to take advantage of her!" He looked away from her face and carried her into the house, up the stairs, and into his room. [A/N: ^_~ drool…]

Sendoh laid the beautiful being on his bed carefully and gently, as if she's made of crystal. Now what he would do is to wait for the angel to wake up.

* * *

_Damned it…head hurts…_

Kaede came to, with an acute pain in his head. He groaned, biting back desire of screaming in agony. "Are you alright?" A warm voice caressed his senses, making him feel almost at home again…how nice… Kaede dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

[A/N: Yeah, he fell asleep. * Sweat *]

* * *

Sendoh jumped when he heard a faint moan from the sleeping beauty – just as he himself was dozing off. "Are you alright?" He rushed over, concerned. A contented look replaced that of pain on the angel's face as she turned round, and resumed her slumber. Sendoh didn't know whether to yell in frustration or to sigh in relief. It was definitely good that she's resting peacefully [A/N: Can you believe I actually wanted to put 'rest in peace'?] and not in pain anymore. But another side of him wanted her to wake up and look at him, and maybe a smile or two on those delicate lips. He longed to hear her voice. His imagination started to run wild…

_Sendoh: You are finally awake, my beauty._

_Angel: You saved me?_

_Sendoh: Sort of, I couldn't leave you in the lurch since you fell on me, could I?_

_A blush would come over those creamy cheeks…_

_Angel: I did? Oh, I'm so sorry…_

_Sendoh: It's ok with me; I will always be at your side, my lovely._

_Angel: What can I do to repay you?_

Sendoh: You could…[Lots of hentai stuff]… 

* * *

"WHAMM!!!!!" A loud crash shocked Sendoh from his eh, ecchi thoughts, and he raised his head, only to see that the angel had fallen off the bed. He sighed resignedly and went over to the other side of the bed to pick her up…the lady kicked him, right in the chest. "Ouch!!" He yelled, dropping her on the mattresses. 

"No one disturbs me when I'm sleeping." The lady said coolly, sitting up.

"B…but you fell off the bed!" Sendoh protested, still rubbing his chest.

"Suites you right." Kaede laughed inwardly, but remained the cool guy, eh, lady, he was.

"Ok, it's my fault for trying to help you up, ok?" Sendoh groaned, "Are you alright? You've been out cold for about three hours already."

It was only then did Kaede _really_ notice that the man wasn't one of his subordinates in Eternalia. He tensed instantly and grabbed Sendoh's collar, "What am I doing here?"

"Hoah! What a lady!" Sendoh laughed, prying the lady's fingers off his collar, "I should be asking you that, you fell off the clouds…onto me." His tone dropped intimately, leaning closer to her. 

Kaede felt the man's warm breath on his cheeks, and all of a sudden he felt the blood in his veins rush to his face. This feeling is so strange, yet so familiar… "Shove off." He pushed the man away roughly.

Sendoh grinned. This lady's definitely got a temper, to think he had been fooled by her frail outer appearance. "What's your name? Mine's Sendoh Akira, but just call me Akira." He persisted.

"Kaede. Rukawa Kaede." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N] Please please please!! Tell me what you think will ya?


	5. Chapter 4

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

Chapter 4 

"Kaede. Rukawa Kaede." Akira stared intently at those delectable lips move and before he knew what he was doing, his lips landed on Kaede's. He felt the desirable being in his arms stiffen and he was fiercely pushed away by a beet-red Kaede. "How dare you!" The beauty's eyes flared with anger, "I'm male."

Akira froze. She…no, he is male? He looked up and down at Kaede's frame. No wonder he was so tall, and Sendoh had thought the height was unusual for a female. But other than that, the slender and lithe body hidden by the long, elegant white gown revealed nothing that telltale of Kaede's gender. "Sorry to disappoint you," Kaede gritted his teeth sarcastically, "Of course you wouldn't want a male. May I go now?" He got off from the other side of the bed and sauntered towards the door. 

A pair of strong arms stopped his advancement and Kaede was forced around to face Akira, with an unfathomable grin at the edge of his sensual lips. "Do you think I really care?" The rich voice laughed softly, his warm breath fanning Kaede's cheeks. 

Kaede felt his world boil up in a magnificent display of fireworks as the kiss came. Akira's lips moved against his in a slow, deliberate caress, his tongue licking the gorgeous shape of Kaede's lips and soon attempted to pry those open. Kaede drew in his breath sharply and a part of his sense screamed, "This is wrong!" He pressed his lips together as tightly as possible, denying entrance. Sendoh felt the tenseness of the angel in his embrace and grinned secretly. His hands moved down Kaede's torso at a leisurely pace, massaging the flesh every where he went, he paused to concentrate on the vulnerable area around his waist. Kaede shuddered involuntarily and tried to resist, but his breath paused in its tracks when Akira's hands moved _further_ down. Kaede gasped sharply, and Akira invaded his soft, sweet mouth instantly. It was a long, painfully sweet process; Kaede felt his mind losing control as he could think of nothing but the man holding him.  

After what seemed like a lifetime, Akira released Kaede, who was panting and flushing. He pressed his forehead lovingly onto Kaede's, "Do you like it?" Kaede stared into those endlessly blue eyes, his mouth slightly agape, looking absolutely desirable. Akira felt like kissing him again. Kaede looked away, but to the careful observant, there was just this slight hint of a blush on his fair cheeks. Akira whispered lightly against his ears, "And do you know how many things I wanted to do with you?"

Seeing the puzzled expression on Kaede's face, Akira immediately guessed that he was probably so pure and innocent that he did not know what he was talking about. Unable to bring himself to taint such a beautiful being, Akira merely hugged Kaede passionately and asked him, "Why are you wearing a gown?"

"It's Father's idea."

"Where do you live? Paradise?"

"Eternalia."

Akira's eyes widened in surprise. Eternalia? The immortal land where no one know of its location and people died trying to get there? "How did you get here?"

"Flying in the clouds before lightning struck."

It was only now did Akira notice that Kaede's wings were gone.

"Where are your wings?"

"Hid them."

Akira sighed mournfully, "Those beautiful wings…" He longed to feel the soft feathers again. 

"You haven't eaten anything have you? Want to come and see if I've got any things in store?" Akira grinned, looking into Kaede's cobalt-blue eyes, and led him out to his kitchen.

Kaede stared at the fruit before him suspiciously. 

"Eh, you don't have that in Eternalia? Weird! Anyway, that's an apple, a very sweet fruit." Akira babbled cheerfully, "This is called Spaghetti, a kind of noodle." He placed a plate heaped with those before Kaede, who ate hungrily. "You are so quiet… Kaede, you should speak more, you have a beautiful voice." The said angel flashed a deadly glare at Akira before making himself busy with food again.

"If you don't know about all these delicacy here, what do you people eat in Eternalia?" Akira questioned curiously.

"We don't eat." Kaede mumbled through a mouthful of spaghetti, Akira thought he looked cute with some strands of the spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. [A/N: Eeew…gross. Must be the work of  'beauty is in the eyes of the beholder'.]

"You poor little deprived angel!" He grinned; stretching out a hand to wipe away the ketchup stains on the corner of Kaede's mouth. Kaede stopped eating and turned to look at Akira. Intently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silhouette:  Weeeheeee! Minna-san! Sorry to keep all of ya hanging in there! Anyway, what happens next? Do tell me!

PS: **Hug AkiraKaede ML people** I love all of you!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

**Chapter 5**

"Why did you do that for?" Kaede stared at Akira, narrowing his beautiful cobalt eyes.

"You've got spaghetti on the corners of your mouth." Akira grinned innocently.

[A/N: Innocent? Innocent?!]

However, Kaede's expression darkened, and he put down his cutlery and walked away towards the door. Akira gawked at his back, bewildered. "What's wrong, Kaede?" He chased after him.

"Get lost. I'm going back to Eternalia."

"But you are injured!"

"No I'm not." Kaede pulled himself away from Akira and headed for the door. He went out into the garden, and spread out his wings again. Akira thought the wings looked beautiful, but panic seized him, "Kaede! Don't leave!"

"Thanks for saving me, anyway, but I must go." Kaede shook his head.

"Wait! Your…"

"I must go."

"Your gown's torn." 

Kaede looked at himself, and true enough, the hem and sleeves are all tattered.

[A/N: Not in the _important_ parts though…aww…]

 "Why don't you get some fresh clothes here?" Akira tried desperately to stop the beautiful angel from leaving.

"My tailors will take care of that." Kaede closed his eyes, lifted his wings, and flew off.

And he disappeared into the clouds.

Akira sat on the grass patch in a daze. Like a wind he came (fell) and like the wind he went. A breathtaking vision of beauty, flashing by in his lonely life. _Will I ever see him again?_

* * *

Kaede drifted around in the clouds, his mind in a whirl. 

_I have to get away from this man. I can't afford to fall in love._

Yet what was that electrifying feeling when he wiped that bit of spaghetti off his face? 

_I'm an angel. He's a mortal. We are forbidden to love._

But what does that thrilling kiss mean?

_It's just like the world crumbling into pieces, and there's nothing else left in the world except him and I… Stars bursting and clouds flying…_

Is it the sensations of love?

_Will I ever see him again?_

* * *

"Your highness, Princess Kaede! You are back!" Ayako, the Senior Minister of Internal affairs, ran up to the descending Princess. "Oh my god, SOMEBODY get a cloak! My lady, what happened to your gown? It's so torn and frayed." Ayako fussed over Kaede. She had looked after Kaede ever since he was a baby and he was just like a baby sister (^__^) to her.

"Got struck by lightning." Kaede replied wearily, allowing the maids to put the thick cloak around him.

"You should not have gone off by yourself like that! Come, you must take a good bath and change into fresh clothes."

Kaede permitted himself to be fussed over as he retreated to the comforts of his chambers. 

_Anything to take Akira off my mind…_

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Very short chapter! But you see, I can't stay for too long, but, enjoy and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

**Chapter 6 **

He stared up at the ceiling, and turned again. Images of the angel floating into his mind kept appearing and he longed to see him again. "Kaede…"

_What can I do in order to see you?_

It has been 3 days since Kaede had gone, and to Akira, it seemed centuries. He would stare up the night sky each time before he went to bed, hoping to see Kaede descend from the heavens again. 

Three days.

Three nights.

Restless days.

Sleepless nights.

There was a faint ache deep within his unconscious and he wondered what that was.

Love?

Was it love?

_What is love? I don't know what love is. I've never loved anyone before…what is it like to love?_

To love Kaede…

He felt his heart throb painfully at the thought of the name. 

Those deep, unfathomable, cobalt blue eyes of his…

_What is it like to see him smile?_

Akira closed his eyes to picture, and he gave up in the end, smiling sadly to himself.

_Surely that will be a beautiful sight._

[There ain't a dream that don't   
Have a chance   
To come true now   
It just takes a little faith baby   
Anything that we want to do   
We can do now   
There ain't nothing in our way baby   
Nothing our love couldn't raise above   
We can get through the night   
We can get to the light   
Long as we got our love to   
Light the way   
With a little faith   
Just a little trust   
If you believe in love   
Love can move mountains   
Believe in your heart   
And feel, feel it in your soul   
And love baby love can   
Move mountains ]  
  


Akira suddenly realized, that the only way he could probably see Kaede, is to find his way to Eternalia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaede, dear, why are you looking so troubled?" The queen came in and fussed over her child. Kaede was sitting by the window, a faraway look in his eyes and eyebrows knitted slightly. 

"Nothing, Mother." He whispered.

"You are my son, dear, I watched you grow up, and you can't hide anything from me."

"Mother," Kaede turned around to look at the queen. "What is happening when you actually think of someone all the time, and you just can't get the person off your mind…your heart ache just to think of the person, and that you cannot be with him all the time."

"Why, my son, that's love. Tell me, have you fallen in love?" The queen asked gently.

"I…yes." He lowered his head, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"A mortal?" 

"…Yes, how did you know, Mother?"

"You haven't been yourself since you came back. Who's that person?"

"Sen…Sendoh Akira." 

_There it goes again. The ache. The strange throb in the heart whenever his name was mentioned._

The queen closed her eyes and whispered her prayers. 

"Son." She sighed.

"Yes, Mother."

"You have found _him_."

" _Him_?"

"Yes, and it is about time I tell you the truth, of why you have to be _Princess_ Kaede."

* * *

Years and years ago, when I was pregnant with you, the king found out about a secret conspiracy within our empire. Someone was planning to overthrow the government. The plan was actually to take the child of mine, especially if it's a boy, and use him as a puppet to control Eternalia, fearing that the people would rebel. 

The king and I then decided that you would _have_ to be a girl, no matter what. In this way we could keep you by our side until you are of age, to take control of the country and expose the traitors. You are now 18, thus capable of handling court affairs, and we've decided that you are now ready to take over the kingdom.

* * *

"But why, Mother, why are you telling me this only now?"

"You were too young to understand anything, and it's a danger to let you know too much. We want you to live without worries and focus on your education. You will be crowned tomorrow. The king had planned this for a very long time."

"Mother, what has all this got to do with _him_?"

"It's not up to me to tell you anything. You must figure it out yourself," The queen paused for a while. "The Eternalia spirit would not be able to help you, you must," She stressed, "Figure it out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

**Chapter 7**

It's the seventh day of his traveling, and Akira was tired, and thirsty. The thought of seeing Kaede kept him on. He had crossed several rivers and scaled many mountains. He was lucky that he had the physical training in his youth, being the sportsperson he was, that he could endure the trip. He did not know exactly, where Eternalia was. But he does know that beyond the snowy mountains and dark woods bordering Tudoris, a small-unknown country in the frost-covered lands, Eternalia existed. And now he was in Tudoris.

_/Kaede. Kaede. Kaede./_

The acute pain in his legs was getting unbearable, but he pushed on, and on. Every step was equivalent to knives stabbing into his very flesh and bones. Fatigue swallowed him whole.

He did not notice how the earth suddenly gave way.

He did not notice himself falling.

Down.

Down.

And down.

* * *

Akira awoke to the sound of water trickling. He struggled and sat up before looking around himself. It seems like he had somehow found his way into a dark woods and presently sitting by a pond. 

_Wait._

_A pond? How did I even get here?_

A faint cough behind him made Akira jump in shock.  He spun round only to see a very beautiful lady smiling at him. She was wearing Lilac-toned gowns and had a pair of dainty wings, her voice was light and sounded like the tinkling of bells in the quiet woods. "Hello, you are awake." She smiled again. 

"He..hello." He stammered, "How…what am I doing here?"

"You are in Eternalia, of course, where do you think you are?"

"I thought I fell into the ground?"

"Eternalia /is/ underground, where do you think it was? It is definitely not in heavens, for we are a banned empire."

"How did I get here?"

All those who sought Eternalia never saw it. 

"I know what you are thinking of." The lady nodded understandingly, "They sought Eternalia with a tainted heart. They sought not Eternalia, but the wealth and eternality of the lands. Eternalia do not permit anyone with corrupted hearts to invade our pure lands. _I_ do not permit that."

"Who are you?"

"I am, of course, the Spirit of Eternalia. It is my job to guard Eternalia and save it from all harms." She knitted her eyebrows suddenly, "And I foresee danger approaching."

"You, Sendoh Akira, came with nothing but love in your heart. Love. It is the very key to entrance in Eternalia." The spirit murmured wistfully, "And now I shall guide you to the one you seek."

_That would be…Kaede._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My valuable subjects," The plump king of Eternalia smiled down upon them, "Are there any more events to report for the day?"

A faint ripple in the crowd of ministers indicated that their reports were over.

"Good, I shall now announce something very important," The king cleared his throat, "Send for the envoy."

A tall and muscular but stern looking man came out with a roll of silk.

"Thank you, and please announce the message, Sir Maki." The king leaned back in his seat.

"As the king is getting on with age, he decided that he would hand the empire into the hands of the younger generation. The new king will be crowned today and all authority takes effect immediately." Maki finished the message and looked at the crowd expectantly.

Instantly everyone exploded into a riot of whispering and chatter. Suddenly, it went silent again, as someone stepped out. It was Minami.

"You speak of a _younger generation_, your majesty, but where is the new king you proposed?" 

King Anzai started laughing, "Ohohohoho…you ask for the new king? Alright, Sir Maki, send for _Prince_ Kaede."

As everyone watched in a mixture of shock, fascination and admiration, the Prince came out, well docked in elegant robes and looking every inch a perfect monarch with his cool unruffled air and firm gaze.

"P…Prince Kaede." Minami fell back in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

Eternal love

Author: Silhouette

Genre: Fantasy; AU original; YAOI (like duh?)

Ratings: PG-13

Pairings: SenRu and others

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me, but Sir Takehiko Inoue (* Sulk *) This story was inspired by Celine Dion's song, "Immortality".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"Here you go, Sendoh Akira." The spirit smiled and showed him the way into the palace. No one but Sendoh could see her. The guards at the entrance of the palace frowned at his strange attire, but allowed him in, with two other guards following closely. 

Sendoh looked around in fascination. Along the way he had seen endless lush green hills and beautiful flowers and houses. The land was a perfect Utopia. No wonder many sought the comforts of the place. Even the old people looked youthful, as they do not have any wrinkles showing, only their slow movements and sagging figures revealed their age. Here, the palace was magnificent…and of course, he could see Kaede very soon.

"You said you came to visit the Princess?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes. Princess…Kaede." Akira said the name slowly, savoring the feeling of saying his love's name out aloud for the first time in days. 

"She doesn't see any random person, you know." The other guard frowned. "Like us, we came here for years and we only saw her on her birthdays and occasionally when she goes out."

"She will see me." Akira said confidently, "I know she will."

"The king's holding court in there, though, behave yourself." The guard smiled.

"Don't lose your head over the beautiful girl." The other sniggered slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minami looked very upset,  "Princess Kaede. Princess Kaede. To think I had wanted to marry her...."

Kaede snorted derisively, "Too bad." He turned around and faced the king, "Father, I'm ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a distance Akira could already see the on-goings of the court session, and he sensed that something was going _very_ wrong. His heart pounded furiously as a sudden urge within him made him run away from the guards, towards the hall. He pushed his way past the crowd of ministers who were all focusing on the coronation.

Minami, standing there, hand sneaking into his robes to take out…

_It's a dagger._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede knelt, to receive the scepter.

An enrage cry shook the building as Minami leapt onto the steps, charging towards Kaede like a lunatic. The ministers started yelling frantically and soldiers started running in and all over the place. Kaede turned around to see Minami's enraged, blood-shot eyes. The dagger came down and stabbed into his…

A body went in the way.

_Akira._

Kaede stilled and stared unbelievably at the bleeding form before him. 

_It couldn't be him. He couldn't be in Eternalia. He couldn't…_

He turned him up and stared at the familiar, beloved handsome face of Akira.

"A…Akira…" The ache in his heart threatened to go out of place. His heart hurt so much, he thought he would die.

The smile.

"Kaede…I'd…die…die for you." 

And then he went limp.

Kaede heard himself cry out in anguish. He felt tears flowing out of his eyes. He held the body close to him and rocked it gently, as though that would bring Akira back. _No…he wouldn't have…_

"Akira…why are you…why you…moron!" The ragged sobs that tore through Kaede's lips fell against Akira's face in the form of silvery tears.

Minami stared at the dagger. Stared at Akira. Stared at the tears that fell from Kaede's face.

"That was smart of you, Anzai, you fooled us all." He started laughing, "You knew that was coming, you knew I planned treason. You knew Sendoh Akira would save the Prince Kaede. With his life."

Still laughing bitterly, Minami was taken away by the guards.

Kaede turned to the king, his eyes shining with tears but burning with rage.

"Fa…Father." His voice was uncontrollably shaky from crying, "You knew it all along, didn't you?"

"Yes, my son. I…"  
"You planned this, didn't you? You planned to tell me only when Akira fall in love with me and you told Eternalia to bring him here…didn't you? You knew he will willingly die for me…" Kaede's voice broke off. 

"Son, I had to do this. For the sake of Eternalia. For the sake of Eternalia…For the sake of you." The king looked older than ever.

Kaede picked up the limp body of Akira and walked towards the exit of the hall, halting at the weight at each step. He looked up into the clouds that seemed to fly by.

"For the sake of Eternalia…indeed…" Tears rolled down his smooth cheeks again. "For the sake of Eternalia. For the sake of me…for the sake of…" He drew out his own blade of dagger.

"Akira."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe…just maybe…they can be together forever. 

Ah, the eternal love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Author's final note

Author's note 

It was with a heavy heart that I completed this story. Indeed, I had not expected it to turn out to be angst. But after a dream I had about death. And the show I watched about the lovers dying. I realized that maybe death's the only way Akira and Kaede can truly be together forever in this story.

----15 October 2002----


End file.
